There's a Reason I Don't Do This
by fatheartsarewhatcounts
Summary: Prompt: Beca and Chloe go camping but neither know how to set up a tent.


**Prompt: Beca and Chloe go camping but neither know how to set up a tent.**

"So remind me why the fuck we're doing this again?" Beca muttered as she watched Chloe load the final bags into their car.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Chloe insisted brightly, walking over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

Beca bit her lip. "It's just… I don't do camping. Woods. Nature. No toilets. Not really my thing." She mumbled, playing with a strand of Chloe's hair between her fingers.

"Beca. I promise you'll enjoy it. A lot." Chloe raised her eyebrows to emphasize the meaning behind her words, her gaze lowering as she leaned in to whisper in Beca's ear. "I'll make it worth it."

Beca's skin tingled from where her girlfriend's breath brushed against it and she felt her legs go to jelly as the Chloe's hand rested against the skin of her stomach. Her resolve immediately began to crumble as the redhead's hand wandered a little higher.  
"Ch-Chloe." She stammered, breathless from the contact. "Stop."

Chloe frowned. "What's wrong with what I'm doing? You've never objected before." She added with a smirk.

"I can't think clearly when you do that, you know it."

"And?"

"Well, I need to think clearly to develop a proper argument."

"Argument?"

"Yes, because I detest going willingly to spend three days in the woods."

"But what about the hot sex you'll get if you abide?"

Beca frowned. "Damn it." Chloe grinned, seeing her victory close. "Can't we just do that here, in the comfort of a bed?"

"It won't be the same, I assure you." Chloe's hand went higher, until it was resting against the material of Beca's bra. Beca gasped, biting her lip.

"But I don't want to." She insisted, trying against all hell to not let Chloe get her way again.

Chloe's lips brushed against the brunette's, and the brunette groaned.

"Please?" Chloe pleaded. "It'll make me really happy if you say yes."

Beca frowned. "Fine." She growled. Stupid Chloe playing the stupid "it'll make me happy if you do it" card.

Chloe squealed happily and jumped up and down excitedly, her face a huge grin.

"Thanks, Becs!" She exclaimed. Beca rolled her eyes.

"I do have one condition, though."

Chloe froze, scowling. "Fine." She muttered, knowing exactly what the brunette would request. "You can pick the music."

Beca smiled. "It's a deal."

Two hours later, they were getting out of the car at the campsite. Beca looked around, still hesitant about the whole concept. Chloe came up from behind her and took her hand.

"I promise you'll enjoy yourself." She assured the brunette, rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb. Beca bit her lip.

"I guess so…"

"Well, I know so! Hey, want to help set up the tent?"

Beca shook her head. "Chloe, do I look like someone who's set up a tent before? This one's all you." She said, smirking.

"Ok…" Chloe said slowly, biting her lip.

"Wait a minute, do you not know how to set up a tent?" Beca asked, eyeing the uncertainty on the redhead's features.

"Well. Not to say that I don't know how, it's more that I haven't exactly done it before." Chloe admitted. Beca arched an eyebrow. "Oh shut up, it can't be that hard." Chloe snapped. She then marched over to the car and nodded to herself before hauling the massive bag that contained their tent out of the trunk and lugging it over to her desired location. Pulling off the tag and the plastic wrapping, she unfolded the instructions and set to work with an expression of great determination and concentration, her tongue even poking out of the corner of her mouth a little. Beca grinned at the sight and sat down to watch her very cute girlfriend in action, relaxing under the shade of a towering tree that concealed her from the redhead. She giggled to herself as she saw her girlfriend cuss loudly several times when the structure collapsed, even thought he setup of it had been strictly textbook in Chloe's opinion.

Two hours later, and the tent still resembled nothing more than a big mess of canvas and sticks, but Chloe refused to stop. She didn't want to give up and have to be subject to Beca's insistence that she'd known all along how shitty camping was and how it was nothing more than a colossal waste of time. She hated to think that the camping trip she'd pushed so hard for was falling to crap. She didn't want to admit defeat, but most of all; she didn't want to believe that she'd been wrong.

As the sun began to dip below the scenic mountain that they were situated in front of, Beca knew that it was time to call it quits. Chloe had been stubbornly refusing to give in for too long, and soon it was going to be pitch black and they'd be stuck in the middle of the woods with no warmth, no shelter, no hot sex, but one very unhappy redhead. She stood up, and after stretching out her limbs (she'd been waiting on the ground for an awfully long time), approached her girlfriend cautiously. Chloe's head snapped up and she glared at Beca.

"Have you come to gloat? 'Oh Chloe, I was right and you were wrong and I'm never going to go for one of your ideas again?'" She muttered, imitating Beca's smug tone. Beca rolled her eyes and tried not let her smile show. It would probably only make matters worse at this point.

"No. Not really. It was more along the lines of, 'I think we should get out of here before some crazy ass wolves come and eat us.'" Beca offered, carefully stepping across the bag and sitting down next to her girlfriend, wrapping her arm around Chloe's shoulders. "Chlo, I really admire your determination. And I know that you just wanted to have a good time with me. It's really sweet of you." Beca told her gently, leaning over and meeting Chloe's lips and a quick kiss. "But I think we really need to leave before it gets dark and that makes it ten times harder to go." She finished as she pulled away.

"Ok… I guess." Chloe agreed, standing up and beginning to stuff the tent back into its case. Beca took her hand to stop her.

"Just leave the tent. Trust me." She told her.

"But we might need it one day and it's brand new!"

"Chloe just leave the goddamn thing here, I'll buy you a tent if you ever need one." Beca told her. Chloe rolled her eyes and dropped the material in her arms.

"Fine." She sighed, getting into the car.

"Now," Beca began as she sat in the driver's side. "Do you mind if I show you _my_ style of camping?" Beca quirked her eyebrow. "I bet you anything you'll enjoy it."  
Chloe smirked. "Whatever."

Three hours later, they had checked into their room at a five star hotel Beca had found close to their original campsite. Chloe walked around the place, eyeing everything in awe, her jaw hanging open. "This room is amazing!" She exclaimed, running over to the bed and flopping down on its soft surface, giggling delightedly. Beca grinned and sat down next to her, crossing her legs underneath her.

"Do you admit that my way is way better than your way of camping?"

Chloe poked her tongue out at the brunette, who smiled sweetly in return, refusing to crack.

"Never!" Chloe yelled, grinning mischievously.

"Ok then, I guess I'll have to take it by force." Beca muttered, jumping on top of her girlfriend and pinning her arms to the bed as she tickled her. Chloe's squeals echoed through the room intermingled with Beca's chuckles as the smaller woman continued her assault.

"Ok- ok…. Whatever, you win! I- I admit it!" Chloe told her between shrieks. Beca grinned.  
"I'm glad you agree." She rolled off her girlfriend and lay next to her on the bed, both of them out of breath from the minutes before.

"I'm sorry for making you go on a horrible camping trip." Chloe whispered after a few moments of silence.

"It's alright." Beca replied, turning to face the redhead. "It was fun to watch you with the tent. Plus, anything is great when you're with me."

Chloe bit her lip. "Do you really mean that?" She asked in a small voice.

"I do. In fact, I'm starting to think that you make every single aspect of my life better. So I was wondering… Do you think we could get married?"

Chloe sat up in a flash and looked down at Beca curiously. "Is this actually happening?" She gestured between the two of them. "Are you actually proposing to me or is this some amazingly perfect dream?"  
Beca beamed. "Should I take that as a yes then?"

Chloe's eyebrows shot up and she threw her arms around Beca. "Yes! Of course, yes!" She didn't waste any time in meeting Beca's lips in a searing kiss. After they pulled back, Beca reached into the pocket of her coat and fished out a small red box. She opened it and Chloe saw, through the tears that were streaming down her face, a titanium ring with a simple diamond jutting out.

"I love you, Chloe Beale." Beca said. "I promise to give you everything I have for the rest of my life. I promise to stand by you through everything that comes our way. I promise to fight for you and protect you in any situation, but most importantly, I promise that I will never forget how lucky I am to have you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Chloe smiled tearfully and pulled Beca to her again. "I love you, too." She whispered, unable to keep a smile off her face. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Beca smiled crookedly and took Chloe's hand to slide the ring onto the appropriate finger.


End file.
